


The First Tales

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Basically Oberon is a drama Queen and i loved it, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Ok I divert myself from canon LOL, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Mimir has a life beyond being the councillor of the Allfather Odin, and of course as the trusty guide to Kratos and Atreus. In fact, he pretty much lived to tell the tale. Hence it show the rise of him from a fairy jester to someone that would stand him in his way.





	1. A Jest of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimir, a lowly fairy boy found himself- the greatest challenge of all. To impress the pompous King of Shadows Oberon.

_**If we shadows have offended//Think but this, and all is mended//That you have but slumbered here//While these visions did appear//And this weak and idle theme//No more yielding but a dream- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream** _

* * *

“Mimir….” the reanimated head blinked slightly. He swallowed slightly, glowing eyes looking at that young man. Sigyn since made herself comfortable to stay with Atreus (with of course Kratos’ blessing which Mimir persuaded him that she is on her side) “I remember that you told us that you are from a different land…” Mimir swallowed slightly and gave a faint grin “Yes lad, now I remember now, a jester to my king… ohohoho!”

Mimir heaved a deep breath “I say long ago, before your father entered that realm, even before I meddle with the bloody gods…before I…”He indeed stirred up a very enchanted memory of that past. “My my it came so quickly….” And before long, he imagines that cabin to be lush with trees, fairies dancing back and forth underneath that shimmering moonlight. And him, entering the new world… Laughter filled the air and one of them winking behind him cheekily. And him bowing down to a certain king (whom by now is not amused by a different faerie who did the stupidest thing by pulling faces), who laid by his throne with his train raining offerings. He picked it rather sheepishly in fear that a guard will strangle him to death.

  
_A world which he wished that he could go back too._

* * *

Mimir was glad that he did not stay in that world, but still, moments make him nostalgic. Maybe even more since he gained his freedom is a rather unconventional manner. (Well Kratos detach his body from the tree and reanimated by old magic with the disapproval of Freya of course) but still, it is a life worth living. Mimir thought pensively.

“And I was, a merrymaker for my master…”

“You have a master Mimir…” Atreus shot back slightly “Who? Is it Odin?” as he rocked back and forth. Sigyn, too grew interested in that tale “Well that is new, so you are not an Aesir…” Mimir cleared his throat slightly and looked at Sigyn gleefully  “Yes m’lady, well I say that comparing to Odin who is a bloody prick, the King of all fairies seems a fairer master, yes he is a handler of mortal affairs, and sometimes at his worse…the weather….”

“The weather…”

Mimir closed his eyes slightly “Aye…the weather….”He coughed slightly “If I were you, I suggest you should not make a crossing with his wrath…I say it was blustering when I cross the king of fairies…Swore on my life to bring myself something warm…”

* * *

“Well, I hear rumours that the king has been jilted by a mortal lover, and I thought of amusing him. I say a tough one…” as he watched one of the fairies cover an eye with a cool leaf, all bloodied and another whispering in his mind, not to cross him. He glanced at that figure, true that he has a beauty that should be awed to the world with his shapely lips and smouldering eyes. He is something else that is why nature envied him Mimir thought quietly He should win any lady. However, he seems to dip his fingers in dew drops and swirl it around. He tried to puff up his chest slightly as he gave a bellow to the crowd “Master I am at your command….”That fairy king gazed with him with disdain. “Oh please…speak…” somehow the shrill winds seems to be still at his voice “I wasted no time for naysayers…”

“Aye sir….”

The King of Fairies glared at him fiercely, as he looked at the cloths gave by one of the fairies, it obscured his view for that new fairy “I see that you need someone to bring your amusements…”Mimir cleared his voice clearly “I have travelled far and wide on the hunt for your amusement…”

“No…I need more amusement, one moment if you become that clinging person…I am gonna leave you like that person…” as he summoned his servant to show the screaming forces of a rather unfortunate brand of people. That caused him to shudder.

“At that time I was scratching my head for something amusing to impress him….” Mimir chuckled slightly to himself as he watched Sigyn passing him some cool mountain water “At that moment I just do not know what to bloody do…”Mimir scratched his head slightly, as he pulled one of the objects he collected and follow it into fireworks. It seems that the king of fairies grew even more bemused than ever. There it follows to other tactics, like curdling milk from a maiden’s bucket, mimicking a horse’s voice, and even more. Mimir suddenly grew breathless, watching the king’s face break slightly.

“Do you have a name…”

Mimir scratched his head slightly “Well…master…” He saw a vital opportunity that he is interested in a lowly fairy.”I have none…nothing to boast but to being you jest..”

“And that is where I ascend to be on my master’s side …” Mimir’s voice dropped quietly as if telling a secret to the enticing duo“ Until I mess with the mortal world…”

* * *

Atreus interrupted abruptly “By how Mimir…”

“My king, well let’s call the king of all fairies, Oberon, for now…” He held a great pause in his lips, recalling all fuzzy memories of his past. Some clear like a summer’s breeze but others, like a shrouding fog. “I could say that he has certain limitations of mischief for mortals, whenever good or bad….” Mimir cleared up slightly, as he glanced at Atreus giving him a cup of water from the streams nearby. “Despite the fact that he is vexed by Titania’s choices, for refusing to surrender a child which belongs to a devoted friend of hers…” as he peeked through their quarrels. He watched the storms strip up in such horrors and the flowers faded into oblivion. Mimir thought that he could jump out to the nearby stump to see his master in fits of rage.

* * *

His master clenching his fist slightly and him being short of breath from the argument, glaring cruelly at his beloved Titania. Of course, Atreus has to interrupt that particular part which Mimir wanted to gloat about his master’s tantrum but he has to answer his questions “Mimir! A child is important, why take away it from its homeland…”

“We folk, are not of that world, we take what we please as long you know…”

Mimir shrugged slightly “When he is vexed, he believe in righteous retribution which itself is utter bollocks.” He nearly held a mean chortle, just thinking of him, having a childish temper. Odin has a big ego, proclaiming himself to be all knowing etcetera etcetera but Oberon….”He could hear him crashing all of the possessions onto the ground which all of the servants ran off quickly and Mimir sheepishly cowered at the distance “Master, what can I be of service?” He curtsy reluctantly, withholding his amusement of an insult of a female calling her “Painted maypole.” showed off Oberon another horror he made to please his king. He thought that act topping up of making his rather tempestuous wife a fool, by going heads over heels over an ass-headed amateur actor. Mimir thought that prank was his magnum opus is of lovers quarreling back and forth over a certain person. Oberon hissed slightly “I told you to anoint the Athenian’s lids…”

“Which one is peculiar…”

Oberon shook his head slightly “I am not in the mood of jests, did you get my message…”   
Seems that Mimir did not get his words. “Come on, lighten up!” Mimir shouted gleefully “The world needs right now, are not laws drawn by mortals, blind to logic and reason…”

“I SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME WHICH ATHENIAN’S LIDS YOU ANOINTED..“

“All I say that he is a royal pain in the arse… it must take me a lot of balls to stand up for him… ”

Mimir gulped slightly as he looked at the mess of the mortals, his hands all shaky as he took that flower hesitantly from his master. “But Master… could I… I mean we…” Oberon shook his head and Mimir watched him tap his foot back and forth impatiently. Seems that his sweet words did not catch his master’s temper.

“Clear this mess now.”

Mimir sighed slightly as he flew by the woods, mimicking the voices of the jilted lovers. It seems that his golden age is over. “You can say that Oberon grew bored over my antics, since that quarrel…”

Slowly Mimir walked away from the enchanted forest, once lit up with laughter and fairies doing that dance. Now it grew deafened by that silence and not even a fairy bid him farewell “And there I am off that world, the time of his kind all passed into oblivion, I am unsure if Master Oberon and his Wife Titania took another name and another form. Folks of this type will figure how to survive. I wish I has that gut to do that.” Somehow it leads him wandering to the beaches which he could feel the wetness between his feet and the salty spray tinging in his nostrils. “I thought of the mortals who explored many parts, and I thought why should I. I have wit. I have courage. I have grit.” And soon he saw a small boat drifting by the seas, and he slowly stepped in.“And that is what I am resolved to do that day. No matter what. To find my purpose, though unexpected… and rather frightening..”

* * *

Mimir thought quietly as he looked over the lands which slowly recede into the dark skies. And soon he was greeted with a nip by the nose. He could be anyone and any face, all he has to do is to hold that sheer luck from his wet locks to the tip of his toes.

“And lads, that is how I stumbled that land…” Mimir cleared his throat “Bloody freezing to my being, but I will make a mark… no matter what…”

* * *

 **A/N:** So hello there if you are reading this, so I posted this story previously on [tumblr](http://shade-without-color.tumblr.com/post/180618847166/the-first-tales-chapter-1-a-jest-of-sorts) , basically it is a more free-flow Mimir adventures like story which I sorta forget it existed due to me working on my Thronebreaker Morden AU. I want to thank feedittothefish for letting me try that idea since she liked how I did that for Stolen (Yes there will be a chapter around Stolen canon). This chapter is more of a gander of a [story ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN2rcee0Zyg) which you can listen and given I studied A Midsummer's Night Dream for high school literature, it is fun to divert the canon and put what Mimir did. Ok really I have a blast doing him.

Feel free to give me your comments and feedback on the story, if you liked this story to be continued!

 


	2. What is lost is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kratos and Atreus defeated the Valkyries and saved them from their cruel fate, Mimir has some secondhand thoughts on his relationship with Sigurn and what he could have done in his time, if not for the cruel spells of Odin. (Post-canon God of war)

  **And who could play it well enough**

**If deaf and dumb and blind with love?**

**He that made this knows all the cost,**

**For he gave all his heart and lost.-W.B Yeats _(Never give all the Heart)_**

 

* * *

Somehow Atreus watched Mimir’s demeanour changed slightly as they left the Council of the Valkyries, to a small path leading to a door. That image of the nine empty seats will never leave Atreus’ mind. He is quite surprised that the awfully chatty Mimir grew silent through the whole journey as if he has regretted to speak to Sigurn. It is only moments later, as Atreus helped Kratos to pass mud to the house. “Father….”  
Kratos grunted quietly “You are thinking of the head.”

  
“Yes, father…”Atreus stuttered slightly “Can I speak to him…”

  
Kratos quietly nodded to him. “You may, it is good to watch outside.”Atreus nodded slightly “Yes Father…” as he quietly climbed down from the roof. He knew in his father’s heart, he too worried about Mimir’s wellbeing. Quietly he opened up the door, seeing the blinking face devoid of his usual greeting of “Hello little brother…” His eyebrows frowned quietly on that fate that rung in his head. “Mimir…”

  
“..Yes.. lad…”

  
His usually witty nature disappeared with a wry smile. “You still think about the fate of the Valkyries…” Atreus simpered quietly as he quietly fixed up his mother’s shell mobile which fluttered in the air. He is patient to let the head gather his thoughts as he watched Atreus dust out certain parts of the mobile. He only took the courage to muster a brief sentence “Much, Odin, as always cruel…”He found his rage building up on that horrid figure. That tormentor of Freya. And those whom he placed her under her wings ‘If only, if only I could…”Atreus quickly held Mimir’s head and clasped it gently to his chest. Somehow he heaved a sigh of relief. “We did all we can, we have their blessings…”

* * *

 

  
“Ayes, but there is something more..”Mimir heaved slightly quietly as he found himself transported to the glided mead halls. He even swore, if his heart (If it existed), it would be light and carefree. They heard the happy news that Freya is with child. Of course, a big feast commenced that day. He could even remember the aroma of mead that lingered around the halls. And amidst the camaraderie, he looks upon one of the warriors, her face seems solemn, as opposed to her other sisters who joined in the celebrations. Mimir leaned quietly to her. “You seems down my lady…”

  
Sigurn swallowed slightly “I have my worries, at least one of us must stay sombre…”Mimir quietly sat down with her with a glass “Try not too, it is a great time…”Sigurn shook her head slightly to see Mimir stepping on the table, and calling out the musicians to play something. Somehow he hoped for something of a lighter range, maybe about a lover’s unison or perhaps harking a tale of a foolish person at most “Damnit lads, cheer up a grouchy Valkyrie…give her a fine tune…”

  
"Which one Mimir?" One musician jeered slightly as he bit off a piece of roasted meat from his mouth “Please Mimir…you cannot possibly amuse Sigurn, for she is dry as an old boot…”Mimir gave a frown “Let’s say if you can think of a tune to make her chortle, I promise that I will take up something…”

  
“Anything…”

Mimir grinned cheekily, as he stomped his hooves slightly on the table “That you would see…” Before long Mimir watched her have the faintest of smiles. Warmth slowly pooled in his body, and it is not just the mead and the roasted meats that swam in his stomach. The musician nudged him slightly with a fiddlestick “ I think, if the stars align, maybe she will fall for you…”

  
“Not quite….” Mimir snatched a drink from one of the musicians who nearly fell asleep from the sea of food that Odin’s servants brought across the table. He watched the councillors and Aesir gods laying in pure happiness though he observes that the Vanir Gods barely picked the feast that is ordinated. And that pained his heart, no matter how much he tried.“Don’t get all your knickers tight…I have a feeling she will fancy you O wise one…” the musician squeaked a little tune out of his ears. Mimir rolled his eyes slightly as he danced with the beat of the drums. "Seems you do not know how to have fun. I swear that the forces has twisted your knickers."

* * *

 

  
Atreus observed Mimir humming that tune from his head if he could recall the lyrics, but it gave him lovely visuals of home (Minus the fact that he has to withhold his grumbling to serve his whims of his former master) "I suppose she liked you after that..."

“Not really…” Mimir rolled his eyes slightly “took her a while… and maybe I gave her too many drinks on her side and flirting with her sisters…ah….” He squinted his eyes to a happy memory, where Sigrun clutched his hand quietly as her sister Eir bandages his head slightly with some potions and herbs. “But she, in my own foolishness lad…” A lump formed in his throat, just thinking of her comforting smile “It was one of the feasts, one which I greatly regretted my long life, aside from pissing off my former master…”

“Who…”

Mimir smiled again “That tale, for another time…back to that story, well I could, sometimes people took a while, to realize that person will accept no matter what…” as he recalled hallowed memories of his youth, as he recalled holding her hands across a beautiful oak tree. “In fact, in all commonality, she is just as stubborn as I am…” He could recall the aroma of pine needles tingling around his nostrils. And Sigurn, without her armour looking even more beautiful than the stars reflected in the pond on a summer’s night “I do not know, but I expect in her lifetime she used to treasure someone…”

* * *

 

Somehow he watched Sigurn with bated breath. He could see, that beneath a hardy armour and her standing strong for her sisters, there is a woman. A woman he loved deeply.

“Mimir….”

Mimir peppered his mouth with kisses around her hands. Before he could narrate the parts of how they fell in love, Atreus muttered slightly “I know Mimir, you do things when you are in love, like example…” as he makes squeaking noises between his lips. Mimir blushed harder than peonies on a field “Well…” He swallowed his anxiety “I wish for your father not to throw me to the nearest pond, though technically I am reanimated by the old magic…”

“Sorry, Mimir….” His head bowed down lowly. “I just wonder what it is like…” Mimir held his head, maybe Atreus is too young to hear the truth. For now, he only lingered into a happy memory, which he could feel her warmth on that night. Both seeped with warmth from the ale

"Take me home!” Sigurn exclaimed slightly, as she curled her head onto his shoulder. Mimir showered her with kisses from her forehead “Now!”

A cheeky grin plastered on his face “Where m’lady….”

“Anywhere?”

Mimir slowly peeled off the armour out of Sigrun's armour. "Then I will make that wish come true…” and soon he found his tongue caressed with hers. And he could remember from that night, is nothing but sweet dreams and wishes that do come true.

* * *

  
“Alas lad, it is not the end, you know what would happen next…” Atreus swallowed quietly to watch Mimir's face grow in pain. He could even vaguely recalled what is freedom for a mere moment, as Odin poured a mossy liquid on his feet, and soon roots cover his legs to the point he could not feel anything. Mimir glanced a cold stare from him, and with his hand holding that gem, which is the last link to the giants.

“Well, it happened that I let my tongue loose on one of his devious plans to Tyr and it displeased Odin who hoards for knowledge, though I was a disgrace to withhold a secret like that. You can fill in the blanks lad…”

Arteus nodded slightly on his words. Mimir tried his best to hold his composure, as he sucked his breath slightly. “How about Sigurn…. how did you fall out…. like…” Mimir replied him bluntly “She, itself like I, is torn between duty and love, both heavy forces even the most feared warrior have to fight, more than the folks hardy in battle…”

“Mimir! Dear lord…what has the all-father did to you…”

Mimir fought with his might, not to fall asleep knowing that Odin’s spell grew stronger by any second, only to be awakened by her voice. It was indeed the sweetest thing ever. Sigurn gave him a forehead kiss and he broke a sad smile.

“Punishment by the all-father, I must make a misstep…"

“Now you see what paranoia did to Asgard…” He bit his bottom lip to mute his curses. Sigurn sighed slightly “I know Mimir, I am sure it will come to pass…”

“I am not that certain Sigurn..”

His heart grew heavy as he watched Sigurn growing awfully silent. He has a sinking realization that she too, was cruelly manipulated by Odin “Soon he will rig the entire universe and carry that label as one of his trophies…”

Sigurn leaned by his side. Mimir noticed something off “Mimir it cannot be, I was placed as the Queen of the Valkyries, my sisters needed me when Freya is gone…It is our duty…”

“And did you even questioned that…”

Sigurn rendered herself silent, they spoke of dreams of what is to come, about them having a family and eventually growing old together. "Mimir, now this is not the time for conflicting views, I risked my reputation, passing the all-father just to see you...please do not hurt me like that..." Sigurn wrapped her arms around him. "Please..." Mimir lowered his head slightly, glancing a lovely face beneath the armour "Say isn't it so..." Mimir could see that Odin's spell will soon drive her into madness. Mimir hissed coldly at Sigurn “It is not that easy to see things with eyes closed.” He seems resigned to his fate as he looked over the sky that changed courses, looking over at the crumbling gate. Maybe Tyr has something in mind, to cross them back. Only Mimir prayed to all divine forces that he will not succumb a horrible fate such as his. "I am sorry Sigurn...we just ran out of time..." Sigurn glanced at the ravens perching at the distance. A caw echoed at the distance. Her heart sank slightly as she watched Odin’s magic grew much stronger. The only source of comfort that he recalled at this time was a soft kiss. And both smiled melancholically to each other. No parting words. Mimir lamented quietly. Perhaps it is for the best.

“In my imprisonment, I heard rumours of the Valkyries did not get spared of Odin's wrath. I deny myself that truth that, she, Sigurn…” Mimir heaved a deep sigh of relief. Somehow he could hear the rain starting to pour by, and its shadow lingered on his face. Guilt overwhelmed him, what he could do in this time, but like the valkyries, they are lost at that point of time.

* * *

 

“I know Mimir….”Atreus carded his fingers around his hair “But we did what we can…”

Somehow his heart eased slightly on that thought. Now Sigurn and her sisters are free for that moment. No bounding between Valhalla and Hel. Maybe they will pay back for their kind deeds. Mimir murmured quietly “Well yes lad…” and soon Kratos came back, all drenched from the downpour. “Son….”

“Yes, father…”

Kratos sat down quietly, staring at the empty fire pit “Start the fire…”

Atreus beamed a small smile “Alright..” as he grabbed the stray logs at the corner. “Do you want a hot drink father…”

“Yes…” and at that moment he looked at Mimir who looked deeply troubled from the tale. “And give the head…something to sip…”

“Alright, father…”

Somehow Mimir could sense that Kratos, perhaps overheard his story too. Mimir gave him a soft smile “Go and do as your da said, otherwise he will have a chill…” For that moment Mimir appreciated the warm glow of the fire engulfing the otherwise darkened cabin. True he still has fragments of memories of the what if, should he be a free man with Sigurn, budding by the warmth of the fire. However, he found himself an unexpected company which he will be forever grateful for. ** _  
_**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who stumbled upon this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as you do! Anyway this part is quite challenging to imagine how do Mimir and Sigurn's romance given we have little to work in (Alas author imagination), I think Farore did that idea way before me which is pretty good. For me it is tackling the meeting and all.**

 

**As usual comments and feedback will be awesome!**


End file.
